A Not-So-Crazy Life
by yui639
Summary: The difference when Tsuna has a sibling, a younger sister... that's not-so normal and made of mysteries. No Flames tnx...


**Doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters except for my OC/s**

**Rated T **

…**semi AU**

**WARNING: Some grammatical errors/wrong spelling. English isn't really my mother language.**

**Hajime!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Sicily, Italy_

A fedora and a black suit wearing baby, walked idly in the streets as he made his way to a bar, to inform some of his subordinates of his next and big important mission, seeming unknowing at the foolish assassin tailing a few meters behind.

Emphasize the word 'seeming'.

He won't be World's greatest and Vongole's top assassin for nothing, after all… he's just that great.

(Easy for the ego there)

He stepped inside the bar, making his presence known. Two men wearing black suits were inside.

Man#1 asked, ''Reborn…?''

Man#2, ''been called by the old man again?''

''Popular people, has it tough, isn't it?''

''So where is it this time?

''Is it Rome? Venice…''

''Giaponne'' (Japan)

''Giaponne?!''

''The old man finally decided?!''

''This one, will probably be a long journey…'' stated the baby who fluently speaks. (surprise... surprise...)

But before any of them could ask more questions...

The assassin who foolishly targeted the world's greatest hitman, decided to show up and was about to stab him from the back but… miserably failed.

When the fedora wearing baby, become the gun wielding baby, as he transformed his green chameleon (that was comfortably resting at the side of his fedora) to a gun and pointed it at the assassin, ''This isn't a toy, you know.''

The foolish assassin see no point to this anymore so he gave up and kneeling in miserable despair.

''My name is… Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'' the now gun wielding baby suddenly introduced.

_**BANG!**_

(Insert opening theme… just joking ;p)

.

.

.

_Namimori, Japan;_

The fedora wearing, gun wielding baby (aka) Reborn finally arrived in Japan.

Now all he needed to do is make his way to his destination and the journey begins…

…as the next Tenth Generation Mafia Boss' home-tutor;

Hitman home-tutor…

Looking at a piece of paper, he made his way to... the Sawada Residence.

* * *

_Sawada Residence…_

A girl who has wavy (you know, like ocean waves) caramel brown hair with few blonde streaks, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes walked out from the bathroom and begin to get dressed for school.

She checked the time.

_6:00A.M.… hmm… I'll wake up Aniki in a while_. She thought with a contemplative expression, before continuing on brushing her hair and humming a tone under her breath.

When she was done, she unconsciously looked outside her window; stared at the view outside, a flash of emotion passed her eyes, before grabbing her bag and went downstairs to greet her mother.

''Ohayou, Mama…''

* * *

Sawada Nana woke up early, as usual, that day and did her usual daily activities. Of course, it consisted of checking her mail, where she read a certain flyer (aka; message) from a certain… home tutor (*cough*hitman*cough*), _Reborn…? _ She tilted her head on the side, _what an odd name…_ she thought before reading further.

_Ara~ Tsu-kun will surely benefit to this_. She thought with conviction as she smiled brightly to herself before going inside the house with a hum, and proceeded her way to the kitchen preparing for breakfast… but then momentarily stopped when she heard a 'good morning' greeting from her youngest and only daughter, Sawada Yoshiko (aka) Shi-chan in Nana's terms.

She faced her daughter and gave her a beaming smile.

Yoshiko, as always, look fantastic and adorable in her Nami-chuu's Uniform (although Nana always think she looks pretty no matter what she wears… oh well, that's a mother for you, I guess), her hair was tied into twin braids and placed on both sides at the crook of her neck.

She looked exactly like a 13-15 yr old girl or Tsuna's twin sister, than her real age of 12, a year younger than her Tsu-kun.

That's right; Yoshiko skipped a grade just to be with her brother, and when she asked her 'why', her reason she-

'-ma… Mama… Mama!'' called out by the now identified girl, Yoshiko, in worry. Nana immediately snapped back in reality.

''Ara~ gomen Shi-chan, I was just remembering something that's all.''

Yoshiko raised a brow but didn't question and instead breathed a sigh of relief, ''…I was worried that I almost slap you.''

Nana sweat-dropped.

''I'll go wake up Nii-san then.''

''Ah matte Shi-chan…!'' (matte= wait)

Yoshiko paused before turning back to face her mother only to be greeted by a flier that was shoved literally on her face. Sweat-dropping, she calmly took it from her mother's grip.

''Tell Tsuna he'll have a tutor starting today.'' Said Nana before going back to the kitchen, leaving a baffled Yoshiko…

_Tutor…? Don't tell me! _

She immediately looked at the flyer and stared, wide-eyed.

_R-Reborn… I can't believe it's _that _time already_. She heaved a sigh, _looks like it'll get crowded here soon… but it's definitely getting interesting, I can't wait!_

Biting her lower lip in anticipation, she walked upstairs onto her brother's room and slammed the door open, that possibly echoed in the whole neighborhood, and was about to wake her brother (if that didn't woke him up already), Tsuna, up… but looks like she didn't have to, because…

Sawada Tsunayoshi, future Vongola Decimo, Neo Vongola Primo, her brother, is already awake. Dressed in his Nami-Middle's uniform, staring outside the window, like his waiting of something… or someone that will popped out of nowhere.

''N-Nii-san…?'' she stuttered out… surprise.

Tsuna never, as in _never _woke up early, that's why she found it quite shocking that he woke up… early, and looking quite representable, but… that's not all…

His room was _clean_, Tsuna + bedroom=dirty mess (aka) never clean, like he prepared for an oncoming guest or something.

…_Hyper Intuition…?_

Awoken from his trance state, Tsuna faced his dumbfounded younger sister and gave her a sheepish look as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

''Pretty clean isn't it?''

''…''

''I don't really know why I did it but… uh… ta-da…?'' he finished lamely as he gestured around his room.

Awkward silence…

Before any of them could talk…

''Ciaossu…''

The great Reborn-sama has arrived… or more like appeared…

…out of nowhere!

And the response is a chorus of…

''HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE~''

(What an ear-piercing shriek)

* * *

_**To be Continued~**_

**Hoho, I wonder how this Yoshino, know about Reborn, and why is Tsuna having an uncharacteristic behavior? Is it because of his intuition or… something else? *smirks* **

**You'll only know if you read, right?**

**Sooo… R&R ;p**

**Ciao Ciao~**


End file.
